Through the Lens
by cresentwater
Summary: He has always seen her, loved her, yet he has always stayed on the shadows, watching from a distance. Gaara decides that he has done enough waiting and takes action. GaaraXHinata


**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto.**

Gaara

'_Hinata_'

From her odd indigo hair falling so elegantly down her back to her beautiful pearl eyes. She is just so beautiful, angelic even, that I fear I might taint her, but at the same time I need her. She has become my obsession. I hate the way other men look at her or when people seem to forget about her. If she were mine, I would be worshipping the very ground she walked upon, never letting her feel any type of pain. I love when she is just happy. Her eyes sparkle and a soft smile graced her lips. She seemed to radiate joy. She loved the simple things like bloomed flowers, rain, little things people overlooked. I just want to take her away with me forever. I want her to be mine.

**Hinata's P.O.V. **

He is always alone. Apparently he is Naruto's best friend, yet he is always alone. I have seen occasions where he and the blond did socialize with Naruto, never loud, always emotionless, yet peaceful when he spoke to Naruto. He was very attractive yet so harsh. The was his unruly, unnaturally red hair fell in front of his jade green eyes was so alluring. He seems to exude sensuality, causing him to be the second most talked about male between my group of friends and the entire female population in school. They seem to love the emotionless, harsh males that always turn them down in a cruel manor. I would never admit this out loud, but mysterious guys were a real turn on. I would die if my friends knew some of the thoughts coursing through my head.

I wish he would see me the way I saw him. He plagues my dreams from day to night and I fear that if he knew, he would find me utterly repulsive and hate me even more than I'm sure he does. Sometimes when I talk to Naruto, I see him glaring at me. Sometimes I think 'Maybe he is jealous of Naruto' but I realize my giddiness is just foolish, why would he be jealous of Naruto? Why would he be interested in me?

A raindrop on my nose broke me out of my trance. It had started to lightly mist, soon to turn to drizzles of silver rain; perfect. I was alone at the park, nothing but me, my camera, and the rain; just the way I like it. I raised my camera and snapped a picture of the lush green grass, glistening with the drops of rain. The koi pond by the west side of the park was where I planned to work today. The lilies, the koi, even the small, round rocks, everything was calm and peaceful.

The rain became a little heavier, rippling the water unsteadily. It was a breath-taking site, perfect for my portfolio. There were only a few koi who seemed unperturbed by the disturbance in the water. Taking in a breath of fresh air and released a peaceful sigh. Times like this reminded me that the world was full of beauty. Every minute in it was special and meaningful.

"Beautiful isn't it?" the deep masculine voice that haunted my dreams was behind me. I was frozen to where I stood. I couldn't move a muscle.

"Hinata" That was it I burst through the trees surrounding the water hoping he would let me be. I couldn't face him.

Suddenly, I was pushed roughly against a tree and my camera hit the ground. Aquamarine eyes stared intently at my face and I closed my eyes so he couldn't see the flurry of emotions I was going through.

"Open your eyes." He gently spoke, but I couldn't look at him. "Open your eyes Hyuuga." The way he commanded me had my eyes instantly shot open.

I didn't notice how hard the rain was falling until I felt my hair plastered to my body and his red hair stuck to his forehead. His eyes illuminated in the rain and he looked so enticing that I couldn't help but stare.

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

I watched her walking through the park, unaware of its emptiness. She seemed lost in her own little world. As the mist became heavier, she disappeared into the trees.

"Where are you going?" I couldn't help but say out loud. I followed her, remaining ten feet back, out of sight in case she ever looked back.

When I finally caught up to her, she was standing in front of a koi pond, smiling, taking pictures. She loved to capture natural beauty, but never seemed to want to be photographed. She looked so calm that I wish I could draw her and cursed myself for forgetting my sketchpad. She still hadn't realized how hard the rain was falling. I finally decided it was time to make my move. She would be mine.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I knew she heard me because I was standing directly behind her. I noticed her freeze and I again cursed myself for frightening her.

"Hinata." She ran away from me before I could say anything else. I couldn't let her go though. She needed to hear what I had to say. I grabbed and pushed her a little too roughly against a tree. Her camera fell, clattering to the ground, forgotten for the moment. I stared at her, taking in every detail from her wet hair plastered to her damp form, her parted, full pink lips, her rosy cheeks, and her milky orbs, wide with fear, and something else. She shut her eyes before I could read further into them.

"Open your eyes." I told her as gently as I could, but she refused. "Open your eyes Hyuuga." I demanded, my temper getting the best of me. Her eyes flew open and she stared at me. She was so angelic; the rain seemed to enhance her beauty. I brushed a clump of hair out of her face and she gasped at my actions.

"Hinata" I said softly and pressed my lips to her forehead. She pushed herself further into the tree, which wasn't very far. She knew she was trapped and could do nothing about it. "Don't be afraid of me Hinata. You have nothing to fear."

"Why?" The words seemed to fall from her mouth. "Why are you so interested in me? What makes me so special? I am plain, weird Hinata."

It hurt me to hear her putting herself down so badly. "Are you crazy?"

She stared at me, puzzled by my question. "What?"

"Why on Earth would you say such things about yourself? You are the epitome of beauty. You are special and unique and I am 100% positive that nobody else is close to as amazing as you. You put others before yourself and I don't think you have ever disrespected someone in your entire life. You are just heavenly and perfect. Nobody can compare to you and you should never change for anybody. You are the greatest person to exist." Her eyes began to water as I finished my speech and I feared I had upset her somehow.

She startled me by throwing her arms around my neck. "Thank you. No one has ever been so kind to me before." She smiled the most dazzling, heart-warming smile that I couldn't help but smile back at. I pressed my lips against hers softly, waiting for her to do something. She slowly started to move her lips against mine and I fought the urge to pick her up and cheer in victory. Her lips were so soft and tantalizing that I pressed her harder against me.

She broke the kiss and stared at me. "Gaara-kun, I love you." She blushed cutely but held my gaze. She had spoken the words I had dreamt about for months. The rain kept pouring as I pulled her into another kiss. Her arms were hooked under my shoulders and my hands were on her cheeks.

"I love you too Hinata-hime." I saw her glow brighter than the sun as I told her my feelings for her and suddenly the cold rain seemed to feel like warm splashes of sunlight. It didn't matter, the world didn't matter because I had Hinata in my arms and I wasn't going to let her go.

Hinata

He was perfect, absolutely perfect. I couldn't get enough of him and he actually felt the same way I did. Whatever anyone has to say about us, I don't care. I have Gaara and he isn't going anywhere.

"You know I actually thought you hated me." He chuckled at me.

"How could I hate you? You are the light of my life. You make everything bright and okay. You are my butterfly. He kissed me softly. Nobody has ever made me feel the way this man does. He made me feel warm and fuzzy like nothing could touch me when I was with him. I was in love with this man and nothing could change that.

"Gaara-kun…" I suddenly remembered my camera was lying on the wet grass. "Oh?" I noticed that it was almost full. "But I only took seven pictures." I was genuinely confused. I looked through the pictures taken and smiled at the contents of the gallery.

"How did that happen?" Gaara's deep voice was in my ear and I could feel his hot breath on my ear and cheek. When my camera feel, it must've taken pictures in five second intervals so it was filled with me and Gaara. They ranged from when I first dropped the camera to the last time we kissed. It was amazing that the camera had taken such wonderful pictures. The angle and quality was just perfect.

"These came out nicely. I should put them in my portfolio. I'm sure people would love these." I teased him.

He nuzzled my neck and wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you Gaara-kun."

"I love you too Hinata-hime."

I placed my lips against his and smiled as he licked my lower lip. Life was perfect. Even in the pouring rain, nothing could ruin this moment. I loved Gaara and he loved me. It was how life should be.

**That's my story. I know Gaara and Hinata are both kind of OOC, but it's my story and I'm sticking to it. My first one-shot and I think it was pretty good. Review please. Flame if you want, but it's only going to get deleted. ******


End file.
